Broken
by Lane Render
Summary: Broken heart, broken soul, soon to be broken body, I jumped. The Fullmetal Alchemist was broken and dead. It was only right to make it official. One-shot. Warnings: character death, suicide Rated M to be safe


Broken

or

Raining Blood

My body felt almost detached from myself as I lay in the hospital bed. Like I was back in the armor again. Looking down at my body I couldn't believe we finally got it back. But it...hurt... the pain in my limbs and chest just ached.

Weakly I brought my heavy arm up to my mouth and started coughing, the pain in my chest intensified as I felt wet spots hitting my palm. Drawing my hand back I stared in horror at the red painting my hand. Blood.

That's how it went for two more days. The pain in my body never subsided, only grew and I began wondering what was wrong with me. Was I broken? Did the transmutation go wrong?

Brother always saw me, the only times I didn't see him was at night. And that's when the blood got worse.

I was laying in the bed, still unable to move, the doctors said I was immunocompromised, or something like that. I looked up at the dark window, trying to figure out why I couldn't sleep when a slow wet trickle made its way down my lip.

Quickly I reached up, fearfully, touching my upper lip and drawing it back. Blood again.

My lungs suddenly seized up and I started coughing uncontrollably, the pain wracking my body as more blood landed on my hands, my arms, my chest. It wouldn't stop.

The heart monitor sped up, a loud beeping in my ears as I felt my head growing light, my body refusing to listen anymore as my hands falling limply to my sides. A long continuous beep sounded through out the room.

My heart. It stopped. I couldn't breathe. My lungs and mouth refused to cooperate with me as I weakly, stared over at the door.

Where were the nurses? Where were the doctors? Couldn't they hear the loud beep? It was roaring and thundering in my head. The door started to fade as I lay still.

I was dying.

Brother.

I'm sorry.

Then, everything just went away.

- - -

When they called me, the phone dropped from my hand. I ran to the hospital without pulling on my boots, without putting on the black top or the red coat. I just ran and slid into Al's room.

I nurse opened her mouth to apologize. I just told her to shut up. I started screaming his name. I was loud, and making a scene but I didn't care. I grabbed the sheets, the blood covered sheets and sobbed. I cried like a child and I didn't care that I always tried to destroy that image. I cried and cried and cried.

Strong arms tried to pull me away, they got me long enough for the doctors to take the sheets away. I screamed at the man holding me. Who was that again? I knew him. Did I hate him? I thought I did. No, that was just pretend wasn't it?

But I yelled at him too. I kicked and punched and thrashed and forced myself away from him and ran and ran with all my might. Out the door, to the streets.

That man would probably let me run. He overestimated me, that much I knew, no matter how he degraded me with his words. He thought I was too strong to do what I was thinking. Everyone probably thought that. That was the image I put up, the strong me. How wrong they were. When he finally got to searching for me, he'd find that out.

Well one thing was for sure. I finally believed in God. Because it was impossible, absolutely impossible that there was no one working against me for things to turn out like this. It was impossible, absolutely impossible, that there was no God, no higher being, making my life this hell. This was what I was paying for my sin. I didn't die at the Gate so I could die in the most painful way possible.

I wondered vaguely if I would be allowed to die this time, or if I'd be forced to live without Alphonse as my punishment. The word hurt me, and a sob wrenched through my body so hard that I stumbled and fell one my face as I ran. I pushed myself up, blood running down my face.

I realized with a shock that I was cold. Freezing actually. It was raining hard. The sky was crying for me now that I had run out of tears. God, are you mocking me? But all the rain was tinted blood red. Raining blood. Blood as it had come from Al's mouth. Blood that had stained his sheets before I ran from the room. Blood that we had lost to get him back. Blood wasted. Blood, blood, blood, blood, blood.

I laughed hysterically as I ran. People stepped to the other side of the street to avoid me. Was I going insane? Maybe. I should have snapped a long time ago. I needed to keep it together than. Not anymore. He was gone. He was the only reason I needed to be strong. Now…it didn't matter anymore. There wasn't life after death anyway.

'_But don't you believe in God now?'_ a voice in my head asked me.

Fine. Then I'd see Al after this.

I tried alchemy. For some reason it wouldn't activate. I climbed the fire secapes instead.

I stood at the edge of the building.

Al, my younger brother. Al, my best friend. Al, my everything. Al, gone.

Broken heart, broken soul, soon to be broken body, I jumped. The Fullmetal Alchemist was broken and dead. It was only right to make it official.

They say most die of a heart attack before they hit the ground. I didn't.

There was a sickening crunch.

**---**

**Co-authored with **xXxnightshadexXx. Sheck her out she rocks!

R&R please.


End file.
